Blind Emotions
by AagwaMiyusu
Summary: He didn't know what to believe as the truth unfolded. When the downfall to his madness occurred, she'd pull him back. When he was blinded, she was the only one he'd see. SasuSaku. Drabbles. AU
1. Pain

**Pain**

* * *

><p><em>Pain —n. 1 Any unpleasant bodily sensation produced by illness, accident, etc. 2 Mental suffering. [Latin <strong>poena<strong> penalty]_

* * *

><p>He was blinded with the pain. Sasuke's eyes were burning; they were burning so bad he felt his head was exploding with every pulse of pain. Over and over again.<p>

He was writhing on the hard ground and he heard Karin and Suigetsu say something but it was so distorted, so very far away. He felt pressure on his wrists. Maybe Juugo was trying to stop him or something. But Sasuke didn't know why; couldn't they feel the pain? Couldn't they see he needed to remove his eyes right now?

He was dimly aware that he was screaming and he was clawing at his face. The pain had attacked so quickly. One second he was jumping from tree to tree in fear, the other second he was falling in agony, red coating his eyes in layers and the pain surrounding his head like plastic, choking him to the very point of death.

Before blacking out, he heard four very familiar voices. One of the voices that really mattered gasped and then he was spiraling into the blackness, wishing very much he wouldn't. Sasuke wanted to see her emerald green eyes and bubblegum pink hair and scream that if they didn't run, Madara would be upon them.

And the last thing Sasuke wanted was for her beautiful porcelain skin to turn red and wounded.

* * *

><p><strong>These are bite sizes. <strong>I've always wanted to write one of these. So this A/N of sorts will be short as well.  
>These are the mobile series, which I think, translates into fic that I've written in my cell. It can write about up to 2ooo characters, roughly 5oo words maximum as such, these will be below that limit.<p>

Reviews are well appreciated. :)  
><strong>PS: The plot is altered. This is after the scene were Madara took him and Itachi's body and told him the truth. This is after all that. I think you'd know what we mean after a few chapters.<strong>

**EDIT: The chapters are going through minor spelling edits and etc. Shame on you readers for not telling us! D: Lol, excuse that. **Anywho, sorry if this isn't available or if there is any inconveniences. Twenty one chapters are being replaced and there will be two new updates. That should compensate for the prob.

**EDIIIIIT!: Kitsu3 shall be our first beta-reader! Hooray! ***Claps!* And huggles. :3


	2. Hurt

**Hurt**

* * *

><p><em>Hurt —n. 1 Injury. 2 Harm, wrong. [French <strong>hurter<strong> knock]_

* * *

><p>He was in a blissful sleep. Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he'd slept without fear, exhaustion, tension or stress. Maybe before the massacre, but that was another story. An entirely different story.<p>

Some corner of his mind whispered and murmured about the danger that was Madara and what Sasuke had come to know. He didn't care, didn't think about it. But then, that small, scared voice started telling him that Madara might've reached them, might've fought them and even managed to kill somebody as well.

Sasuke then knew that this must be how death felt. He felt so directionless, so aimless, that his death didn't irk him in the least. After Itachi's death, he'd felt hollow, more hollow than before. It didn't satisfy him that he'd completed his goal. It just pained him. And when Madara came and told him the truth, he didn't know what to believe anymore.

He started thinking that he himself was a lie, a fabrication and an illusion of what seemed to be the truth. And then, he knew nothing, felt nothing and became nothing. The only thing he had achieved was hurting everyone around him, attacking them ruthlessly without a conscience. Just when he was thinking of hell, a soft lullaby brought him to his senses.

Was he in heaven? He did not know. But the melody was so sad, so very vulnerable, he thought that the angel was here to see him to hell. He tried to move, tried to speak but his body refused to comply.

And then, he felt his angel's hand grasp his. The touch was so soft, her long slender fingers fitting perfectly with his, like they were meant to be. Then he heard sobbing, the melody contorting from a lullaby to the cries of his angel. He smelled her wonderful strawberry scent mixing with the rainy scent of tears.

And the last thing Sasuke wanted was his lovely angel sad.

* * *

><p><strong>I think there is a pattern going over here. Kudos to the one who notices. Review, yes?<strong>

**PS: It's proofed. :D**


	3. Solitude

**Solitude**

* * *

><p><em>Solitude —n. 1 being solitary. 2 lonely place. [Latin <strong>solitarius<strong> from **solus** alone]_

* * *

><p>He awoke with panic. Sasuke must've slept some point before because he didn't remember dozing off. He couldn't see; it was dark, too dark and given the fact that he could still feel the clothes stuck to his cold-sweating body, he was getting afraid of what could happen.<p>

In the dark, all fears formed and Sasuke wasn't liking it. He still didn't know whether he had reached hell or not and his angel was nowhere to be heard.

Sasuke didn't know what to do and before he knew it, he started flailing and gasping. That pain was coming back; that suffocating pain on his unseeing eyes was back. Before he could throw himself out of whatever he was on, he heard Naruto's voice and then felt himself being held down. It calmed him from some point where he stayed still but he was still breathing hard. Perhaps because he was not alone.

Only then did he know that he was not dead but that he was somewhere being nursed. He tried to speak, tried to tell something but his throat felt like sandpaper. Then, somebody lifted his head and gifted him with a glass of water.

He gulped down the soothing liquid like his life depended on it. And finally when he was done, he heard somebody sigh and then a voice. His angel's voice.

"Glad you're back, Sasuke-kun…" And he heard her cries again. How much it pained him, they'd never know. And then he heard shuffles of footsteps and some coughs, gasps and somebody talking and what not. It was Naruto though.

"Yeah teme, welcome back, though I wanted to beat you up and then bring you home…" His voice cracked at the end. Sasuke couldn't agree any less. He heard Suigetsu's cough, Karin with her humming, Kakashi's and Juugo's simultaneous sighs and Sakura's silent sobbing. Naruto was crying too now.

And the last thing Sasuke wanted was to break this all too perfect reunion.

* * *

><p><strong>First dialogue here, yaay. Lol, review please, and hope my mom doesn't kill me. I haven't slept whole night and it's 8 over here.<strong>


	4. Panic

**Panic**

* * *

><p><em><em>Panic —n. 1 sudden uncontrollable fear. 2 infectious fright, esp. in commercial dealings. [Greek <strong>Pan<strong> rural god]__

* * *

><p>He rested with curiosity. Sasuke had been resting on his bed, as he silently heard everyone else breathing. His panic attack had set something off but he didn't know what exactly. Even Suigetsu hadn't passed a remark about it, like he always would. It was tense in the room and just before only he had come to know that he was currently blindfolded with wads of cotton and bandage.<p>

Apparently, the seal Itachi had placed over his eyes had set off the wild attack on his eyes. But they didn't know that. He just told them it was overuse of the Sharingan. Only Kakashi and Naruto didn't believe him, but they said nothing. He knew the disbelief from the tone of their voice. Sakura didn't question anything he said either.

She did nothing but silently watch and hold his hand, just like when she had been singing her lullaby. Karin didn't object, surprisingly. Sasuke was content with the small touch of affection, even if his face was just a blank mask. It helped him to what was reality and what was nightmare now that she held his hand.

He could still feel a looming darkness in the room, something that was being untold. Everyone was hiding something from him but he wasn't in a rush to do anything, anyways. The Uchiha came to know that he was in Konoha's hospital. Tsunade wasn't exactly pleased to see a band of missing nins show up on her doorstep, literally. What put her to the edge was the fact that they came willingly. And that Sasuke was in a lot of pain. That was alright with the man.

And the last thing he wanted was a storm to be forming when the apocalypse itself was heading for them.

* * *

><p>Nobody reviews. <strong><strong>How bland and unappreciative. <strong>**Well, please do tell what is inconsistent with the fic. ****Lol.  
>EDIT: That does not seem to be that case now, yaay. :D<strong>**


	5. Inanity

** Inanity**

* * *

><p><em>Inanity —n. 1 silly, senseless. 2 empty, void. [Latin <strong>inanis<strong>]_

* * *

><p>He was sitting with mild anxiety. Sasuke called it mild, Suigetsu commented that his anxiety was putting everyone on the edge, including the Hokage. The lady had first come to have a chat of sorts with Sakura, the said girl wiping her tell-tale of tears and going out the door, leaving the Uchiha's hand with a squeeze. He could only hope that whatever was being passed outside wasn't grim.<p>

A few seconds later, his angel entered, the Hokage joining her as well. He knew that she had duties to attend yet her sitting here for the sake of it meant something else. Sakura's hand was trembling when her warmth encased his palm. Lightly reflecting back on the previous words, the Uchiha's now very-much composed mind thought about the unexpected turn of events.

Before, he didn't and probably still wouldn't care about the girl. But after Madara unveiled the truth, coupled with how much shaken he was after Itachi's death, his state of mind crumbled, everything that he knew. Granted that he had wanted to crush Konoha, his saner, the reasonable, the genius side of him whispered the memories from before. He heard them, saw them and before he knew it, he was piecing together the now-important memories.

Rumors of Madara when he'd been a child, rumors of him attacking Konoha, a sixteen year old Naruto half embraced in his left hand, Kyuubi with his red eyes and his utterance of Madara. And the Uchiha, and how arrogant they had been when he compared them to Itachi, after his illusions shattered. Setting them all in the gaps of the jigsaw puzzle that Madara had left after his story made sense for the once stoic man. He wanted to scream, to shout, to break it all apart, which Madara took as rage on Konoha. Oh how lucky Sasuke had felt that time.

And the last thing he wanted was the senile man to know it was all directed towards _him_.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, kudos to my first reviewer, Nouno.<br>_Nouno_-**The plot will be revealed bit by bit. This fic will be written completely in Sasuke's PoV, as you can see from the last 4 chapters. As such, elaborating the place, time, etc will be impossible since Sasuke is blindfolded and he doesn't know anything except that he's in Konoha. And this is short because it's the mobile series, bite-sized, which I have already mentioned in the first chapta. **If we were to elaborate it, we wouldn't have time for our other fics. We're already on a tight schedule. Actually, ignore that blabber and read the first chapta's A/N yes?  
><strong>

**All signed reviews are replied to, and umm, will try to reply the non-signed ones. :)**


	6. Gloom

**Gloom**

* * *

><p><em>Gloom —n. 1 darkness; obscurity. 2 melancholy; despondency. [Origin unknown]<em>

* * *

><p>He didn't know what to feel. Sasuke, for the first time, couldn't think simultaneously as well. Tsunade just revealed what she had been discussing with her apprentice and Sakura's hand had been outright shaking.<p>

_Sasuke could turn blind. His blood vessels around his eyes are severely damaged. If they don't heal, his Sharingan, which had been 'on' during the whole attack, will stay the same forever. And there's more to this than what you let on, isn't it, Sasuke? _

The Hokage had practically sang him his death and he didn't know what to say for the first time. He felt grief that his prized possession was slowing escaping him. On the other hand, he felt angry, angry that Itachi's seal had damaged him instead of protecting. He clenched his hand into a fist, his hold on Sakura's hand tightening. If anything, Tsunade must've noticed. A sigh later, her heels clicked on the floor and the sound of the door sliding echoed. The clicking stopped.

"Sakura will check on you tonight, to see whether they're doing the healing or not." And then her footsteps went, the sound resuming and fading away. Sasuke couldn't care any less.

_Sakura must know how to heal them, she must!_ After all, isn't it said that she surpassed her master? If so, then she should be able to bring the back the light in his eyes and then something clicked in his head. His Sharingan…

What use were they'd be if they were existent yet non-seeing? He was already imagining how his life would go; useless and broken, a Shinobi, no, a missing nin on the last dregs of his sanity. He felt his ray of light disappear once again in the sea of darkness. He felt warmth leave him again to the arms of coldness. And when all was lost, a voice, loud and clear broke his dark thoughts.

"It'd be alright, Sasuke-kun. You'll see once again, don't worry…"

And the last thing he didn't want to do was believe it.

* * *

><p>WELLL, <strong>I guess my laziness, COUGH, holiday homework caught up with me.. Well, my muse is paper thin, have a shit load of homework to do, and like, the Fasting season is here. So, I have to help around the house with chores and food-making. <strong>Yum? **Shut up and type. **Yes, whoever-you-are bitch. **Do try not to mind her tongue; it's 5:30 AM over here.**

Also, this chapter, excluding the definition, actually exceeds my usual 2ooo characters limit.. Woah.


	7. Empathy

**Empathy**

* * *

><p><em>Empathy —n. ability to identify with a person or object. [Greek <strong>pathos<strong> from **paskho** suffer]_

* * *

><p>He was frowning at the slight discomfort at his eyes. Sasuke felt like someone was itching the back of his eyeballs and every time he moved his hands up, somebody would slap it away. He would growl at that, but the person who did it wouldn't respond. He was very sure it was Naruto or somebody; his angel's hands were preoccupied with both his eyes.<p>

The session started off an hour before. When he asked what time it was, he was shocked that it was well after midnight. Was he passed out for that long? He didn't know. Before the treatment had started he noticed, after the few hours of 'rest' he snatched, two people missing. Sakura had gone to rest for the treatment. He assumed Juugo to be missing; he still had his urges after all.

He moved his hands up again; this time the person talked instead of whacking. "If you do that, your eyeballs will bleed again, Sasuke." So it was Suigetsu? He huffed and tilted his face away, ignoring Sakura's sigh. "Just a few more minutes, Sasuke-kun…"

He heard that very line a 'few' minutes ago. He was sure that annoyance was catching up with him. He let a breathe of air out and folded his arms. He could literally feel the blood vessels reconnecting and that very sensation was making him twitchy.

He thought about Itachi in the few moments of no-itching he felt. His brother was already half blind from what he had been hearing a long time ago. Sasuke felt intense pain the moment his Mangekyou had awakened. He thought about how Itachi must've felt, every time he used those dreaded eyes. For once he was glad his eyes were bandaged thickly.

And the last thing he wanted was them to know he was crying for his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive the crappiness and the lateness. School and life have finally caught up. <strong>How sweet is that? -.-<strong>**


	8. Fear

**Fear**

* * *

><p><em>Fear —n. 1 panic or distress caused by a sense of impending danger, pain, etc. 2 state of alarm (in fear). [Old English]<em>

* * *

><p>He was frightened. Sasuke was scared and he writhing in pain. It wasn't from his eyes, it was because of the nightmares. His fight with Itachi, it kept on replaying, it kept on playing in front of his eyes. But now, the nightmare was morphing. Instead of him coming to poke his forehead, he kept on pointing at Sasuke, his pose, his face, his bleeding eyes accusing Sasuke of the killer he was. And behind him, everyone stood with their glares and fingers pointing like the same as his brother.<p>

The sky was a bloody red, just like in Itachi's Tsukiyomi. Sasuke was trapped; he was chained to the ground and the ones trying to unshackle him were Naruto and Sakura, their hands bloody and the flesh underneath showing. He kept on tugging at the chains, but even that wouldn't help. At some point, they vanished from his sight. And everything turned dark.

He was kneeling on the floor, cold and trembling even if it was only a dream. There were footsteps and they stopped right in front of him. Sasuke lifted his head slowly and gasped.

Sakura was in her ninja attire and held in her hand was a dagger. She pointed it to herself first and then at him, lifting the dagger above her head all the while. His name whispered around him, her voice echoing. She was yet to open her lips. What was about to happen dawned on the Uchiha. Sasuke's eyes widened as the dagger slashed through the air and onto his head.

"Sasuke-kun, wake up!" And awake he did with a start. It was dark, as always but it was soothing. He was dimly aware of the hand on his back massaging him. Sasuke was panting heavily as he tried to form words. He stopped trying though.

And the last thing he wanted to blurt out that she was going to kill him.

And herself as well.

* * *

><p>Yaay, <strong>we actually went out of the usual format of ending it <strong>with 'And the last thing, blablalbal' I think people would be able to make out **the reference we made to a episode in Naruto. **Kudos to those who figured it~ :D

EDIT: Now I realize that the reference was just really simple to make out. -.-


	9. Pride

**Pride**

* * *

><p><em>Pride —n. 1 elation or satisfaction at one's achievements, qualities, possessions, etc. 2 high or overbearing opinion of one's worth or importance. [French <strong>prud<strong> valiant]_

* * *

><p>He felt sunlight on his skin. Sasuke woke with the warmth crawling from his fingertips to his cheeks. He made a motion to rub at his eyes again, but remembered Sakura's hard work last night and stopped. He glared the best he could at the ceiling from under the wad of bandages. He really had to itch his eyes. Sakura was going to change them today, after checking the progress.<p>

With a shake of his head, he raised his aching body from the bed. His head spun anyways even if he wasn't seeing anything. He realized he was completely alone when he didn't hear anybody's fret or concern. He tilted his head side to side, trying to catch the faintest sound. He heard birds, somebody dragging their feet outside and faint coughing. He could smell dew and fresh air. He summarized that the dawn was cracking and immediately yawned after it registered in his head.

And only then did he remember that he hadn't taken a bath in a long time. Right now, he was glad for the privacy. Slowly and carefully, he moved his hand to the right, roaming it around until he found a glass of water. There was a lid on top, which he easily slid off and then carefully he took the glass and drank to his content. He set it back on the table after searching for it with his pinkie.

And then sighed at the fact that he had to search for a bathroom. He slowly got out of bed, throwing the blankets to one side of the bed. One foot out of the bed, then the second and he steadied himself on his feet. He swayed and wavered and then firmly planted his hand to the table by his bedside. The Uchiha sighed again for a good measure.

And the last thing he wanted was to face-plant his remaining pride to the floor.

* * *

><p>Wooo boy, <strong>we actually updated. <strong>I've been busy with loooads of things, like, art, video editing and let's not forget school. **We need therapist just so we could learn why we can't make **the god-damn schedules **to god-damn traffic our routines.. **-.-

:D Ah well, **hope this satisfies **your curiosity. **Filler, **anyone? :D


	10. Desire

**Desire**

* * *

><p><em>Desire —n. 1 unsatisfied longing or wish. 2 something desired. [Latin <strong>desidero<strong> long for]_

* * *

><p>He felt stupid. Sasuke could even call it crazy. He was feeling around with his fingers and using his literally blind gut feeling whether anything was close by or not. So far, he was able to walk ten steps forward by using the walls as support, without successfully tripping. He mentally patted himself on the back as he felt around for any objects.<p>

Step by step, he moved forward until he met a corner. He moved a hand around the adjacent wall and found a knob. Sasuke was smirking, happy that at least this temporary blindness hadn't affected him so much. And then he moved himself in front of the door and slid it open, proudly taking a step to his bathroom. That is, until he smacked right into somebody and fell on that person, the two tumbling on the floor.

"Ow…" A soft sleepy voice exclaimed softly as Sasuke started silently cussing. It had to Sakura out of all the people. Papers started rustling and landing and he felt one land on his back. He was in the hallway. How great. Just as the Uchiha was getting up, Sakura gasped. Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke-kun! What the hell are you doing out of your bed?" Sakura seemed to have forgotten her sleep. And her blush. Sasuke could feel the warmth from the closeness of it. Sakura's strawberry scent hit him full on and he felt like he was drowning.

"Sakura…" He mumbled softly.

And then he snapped himself out of the delirium. Somehow he managed to stand up but without any support he just toppled backwards and onto the floor. He heard Sakura exclaim his name again and felt two hands pick him up. The Uchiha now knew how stars really looked in the dark. His eyes started hurting again. Sakura must've felt it because a while later, he was back on the bed and her soft healing hands were at his temple.

And the last thing he wanted was them to turn callous from war.

* * *

><p>AND WALLA, <strong>10th chapppy! <strong>Hooray. Can I get my 10th review plwease too? **:3** Anyways, just a bit of SasuSaku, and concerning his blindness. **Uh, will be covered in a few chapters. **Spoiler though; it's not permanent and it still has something to do with chakra. :D  
>Also, <strong>we need help people! Well, <strong>you see, the meanings we've been getting? Yeah well, I've searched up a list of emotions but can't find anything appropriate. So tell you what,**gimme an emotion, **its meaning and if possible, derivation too! :D

**Actually, just the emotion is better! Think of it as requests, eh? **So, yeah, read and enjoy~ :D


	11. Rebel

**Rebel**

* * *

><p><em>Rebel —n. 1 person who fights against, resists, or refuses allegiance to, the established government. 2 person or thing that resists authority or control. [Latin related to <strong>bellum<strong> war]_

* * *

><p>He fidgeted with paranoia. Sasuke Uchiha hated the fact that she was standing right outside, ready to bust in if Sakura heard so much as a groan. Such an obsessive doctor. Quietly he washed his hands, the toothbrush and spit out the toothpaste as well. Sakura allowed that but she said him to have only a body shower since the blood rush at his head wouldn't be good.<p>

She was stuttering at that part. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. He still had the effect on her. He wiped the water off his face and imagined a mirror in front of himself. A bed head, tired baggy eyes, a Sharingan staring back at him, pale chalky complexion and etc. He smirked. He never expected to be back at Konoha and to be treated so specially. For once, he felt like he was home. He frowned and then punched the mirror.

Bullshit. Sakura didn't hear the glass cracking. The Uchiha didn't care. He stripped himself out of the loose t-shirt and the pair of trousers he had on. One by one, he unraveled the bandages that covered his arm and upper torso. He turned the shower on and stepped into the cold water, cautious to keep his head out of the way for the moment.

The small pieces of glass washed away with the blood, the damage not too severe since the bandages cushioned the impact. Mentally he was cursing himself. His hands roamed around for a soap and as he found one, he started lathering himself. His hands reached his throat with the soap.

Sasuke wanted to choke himself. It wouldn't do much harm to him anyways, if he were to die. Silently he contemplated if it was too late to escape Konoha; the Uchiha could never handle all the care and treatment. He was better off rogue. He wondered what would happen to team Hebi, but they'd manage.

And the last thing he wanted was to be a burden on everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>FORGIVE US FOR THE DELAY! <strong>This was supposed to be up by Monday. D: But sadly, **our net went apeshit. **So, please enjoy, :D And on my profile will be the list of emotions requested!  
>:D Read and Enjoy~<p> 


	12. Amazement

**Amazement**

* * *

><p><em>Amazement —n. surprise greatly, fill with wonder. [earlier <strong>amase<strong> from Old English **amasod**]_

* * *

><p>He sat with mild boredom. Sasuke sat on the chair, facing the window and 'soaking' the heat as Sakura had so sweetly put. There was some rustling of objects behind him though he ignored it. For now he concentrated on the hustle of life right outside the window.<p>

He could hear so much more; but the very picture of imagining him so pitiful sickened him. Right now if he started a riot, it'd be problematic because of his obvious disability. "Sasuke-kun." Sakura ordered as she took hold of his shoulder and guided him to the bed. The Uchiha still faced the sun.

"It'll start itching, so try resisting it okay…?" Sasuke only replied with a 'hn' as she started probing his eyes again. As predicted, they itched but he managed to resist the temptation. Sakura was muttering under her breath but Sasuke couldn't bring himself to care. "Ah, we got some good results…" She said loudly as she removed her hands.

Good results? When was getting blind ever good? Sasuke let a breathe out he didn't know he was holding. "Sasuke-kun, I'll remove your bandages now to check whether any progress on your eyes had happened…"

The 'or not' floated in the air. Sasuke only hn'ed again as Sakura detached the bandage and started unraveling them. Finally he was going to see something the very least. He sat in anticipation and waited as the final roll of dressing was gone. It was still dark though.

For a second Sasuke thought no progress had happened until he literally saw a faint outline of white move in front of him. He followed it move up and down, side to side. He blinked. The light moved to his right and as he followed it, he gasped. Connected to that faint outline was a glowing mass, an orb of white right in the middle of what would be air. He stared at it, mesmerized at the flickering beauty.

And the last thing he wanted was the spell to break.

* * *

><p>:D :D :D Treat and dedication for my awesome pal, <strong>dJk'.'DJBlossom. We hope you enjoyed this! *.* <strong>Next will be better, **we promise! :D**


	13. Annoyance

**Annoyance**

* * *

><p><em>Annoyance —n. 1 anger or distress slightly. 2 molest, harass. [Latin <strong>odio<strong> hateful]_

* * *

><p>He watched in awe. Sasuke stared at the faint light hovering at air. "Sasuke-kun…?" He heard Sakura talk but he did not listen. He did only when he felt the orb come closer and a hand grab his shoulder. "Are you alright…?" He did not answer; the Uchiha didn't think he could.<p>

His hand moved on its on accord and he felt himself reach out for flaming light. But before he even touched it, he felt an obstruction, an invisible barrier. He frowned. He moved his hand, searching for an entry of sort but he all he felt was a soft fabric obstructing his pathway. "Teme, what the hell are you doing?" Naruto's voice snapped him out of The trance and his arm retracted back to his side.

He twisted his head to Naruto's direction and gasped. A ball of crimson red intertwined with blue and white was glowing bright, hovering just as same as the previous. "Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Sakura asked again. He looked at her direction and saw that same mass again. This time, the red orb moved behind it as well. "Teme…?"

"I think… I think I'm seeing chakra…"

"What?" Naruto's voice boomed again. Sasuke winced but all too soon, his eyes started paining again and he squeezed them close, hands moving upwards. But they were stopped and somebody's hands were soothing them already. It wasn't Sakura's.

"I think that's enough for today, Sakura, Naruto." Tsunade's voice echoed around him as he felt a bittersweet taste overtake him. The pain reduced quicker than thought. "Master!"

"Yes, yes, whatever. Naruto out, we have a lot to talk with Sasuke here…" Tsunade commanded as she stopped her healing. He still didn't open his eyes.

"But-"

"You value yours?"

"Good luck teme!" Then, all he heard was a smack as the door slid close.

And the last thing he wanted was to talk with the annoying woman.

* * *

><p>After some 20 something days I actually update. I didn't have net for the past days, holidays, busy helping around the house, and roaming the Middle East. +It rained. Hallelujah. -.-<p>

Enjoy~

PS: **This chappy is dedicated to whitexgodess!  
>Your reviews made us go to creepy fangirling happy mode for days! :D *.*<strong>


	14. Stubborn

**Stubborn**

* * *

><p><em>Stubborn —adj. obstinate, inflexible. [Origin unknown]<em>

* * *

><p>He sat with annoyance. Sasuke refused to spill the beans, as Tsunade put it. Somehow, she must've known that he told a lie back then. She kept on pressing with questions and theories, half of which weren't true. Over and out she probed his eyes for any kind of seal or technique and some point she even started threatening. But he shut his mouth like the good little boy he didn't happen to be. He learned a lot while training with Orochimaru.<p>

Sakura didn't know what to do though. She was quiet throughout the entire interrogation, only watching as audience gasping and sighing at the drama. Sasuke didn't understand why the girl was exactly not kicked out though.

He heard Tsunade's sigh. He imagined her rubbing at the bridge of her nose. Well, he could've seen it for himself, but he preferred to shut his eyes close. He didn't want useless pain to entertain his brain with. Hours must've passed. It must be nearing noon already.

"Sakura, I'm going out for sake. Anything important, pass it to Shizune." And with that, the Uchiha heard the door slid close, as Sakura murmured an affirmative. He heard rustles and a groan of the bed as weight settled beside him.

He waited for anything for her say, perhaps at the stupidity of the theories, some even involving the snake freak or maybe at the fact that he still was the same stubborn Sasuke. Instead, he only felt her hands on his temples again, as she hummed under her breath. He felt himself exhale as he expected for the itchiness to return.

They didn't. And Sakura's honey sweet chakra overtook his senses. Suddenly, he could smell her perfume, hear her melody even louder and felt over-sensitive at where she touched his mind. He felt himself lean into her contact and sigh in content.

And the last thing he wanted was her to flinch from the disgust of his past.

* * *

><p>Yah, two updates in a week! :D Also, if you notice, <strong>up till now, we had been only using nouns as the chapter names! <strong>But because our beloved, **dJk'.'DJBlossom **requested the word Stubborn, we replaced it with an adjective! :D If you gotz time, check out the words. They're all in noun form~

Stubborn as in **how the mother f***ing hell stupid Sasuke is. -.- **

WHY HE WAR WITH NARU AND SAKU! WHY NO S** WITH SAKU!

**Yeah, it's 5 am here, no sleep and like holy cow xD We both go loco from all the typing xD**

Enjoy~ :D

**PS: It's not just _any_ chakra that he can see. More will be explained in the upcoming chapters! :P**


	15. Hidden

**Hidden**

* * *

><p><em>Hidden —past part. 1 put or keep out of sight. 2 conceal oneself. 3 (usu. foll. by from) keep (a fact) secret. 4 conceal. [Old English]<em>

* * *

><p>He was itching. Sasuke was itching to have his first breakfast ever since he arrived at Konoha. For a fact, he knew that his hunger was now comparable to that of the Kyuubi, since he hadn't eaten much the whole fiasco started. He waited in anticipation of food to come through the door.<p>

Silently he mused that he had medicine for breakfast. He'd rather chew on Manda than have to eat those again. With a shake, he turned to his side on the bed. Away from the sunlight. Away from the people. He sighed and then patted the bandage of his eyes. Sakura thought that she didn't want any problem. Sasuke thought that running away was still a good idea.

His body curled inwards, his hands wrapped over his sides. It didn't seem appealing now that he thought about it. Sure he could see chakra, but during the questioning session, the only thing that made him know that Tsunade was in the room was from her voice. He couldn't see a lick of her chakra, much less the center of the network. He ran a hand through his hair; the Uchiha was still in a pinch. He couldn't think he could escape on his own as well, considering how secure Konoha is.

He was still healing up and that man… Sasuke shuddered; he threw the concept of escape out the window as he realized that Madara was still out there lurking in some deep pit of hell. He felt despair move through his body as he realized the implications of where the monster might be. He could be inside the village for all He knew. Sasuke felt a shiver crawl up his spine.

His breathe quickened and he felt his heart beating at his throat. He started sweating and he felt a non-existent hand choke him. He was going to die. He was already panicking damnit. At some point, he blacked out. It was soothing in the void.

And the last thing he wanted was to face the reality of the cruel world.

* * *

><p>After forever, I updated something.. :( Forgive me, 9th grade is harder than it sounds... :C <strong>FORGIVE US. <strong>


	16. Apathy

**Apathy**

* * *

><p><em>Apathy —n. Lack of interest; indifference. [Greek <strong>pathos<strong> without]_

* * *

><p>He was surprised. Sasuke had eaten his very simple dinner, had another checkup from a random lady doctor who was nice enough to not grope him and now, he was being visited by Kakashi and Sai.<p>

The Uchiha didn't expect any guests to begin with, but the least he expected would be Sai at the best. The man was just too arrogant enough for him. Sasuke now sat on his bed, listening to what the Hokage had planned so far for him and the others. Sai was quiet ever since he said his greetings. Sasuke was wary.

"So, seen Sakura?" Kakashi asked. The Uchiha could literally hear the ROOT perk up.

"No. What does she have to do with me?" Sasuke said with a huff. He folded his arms and deftly tilted his chin down. Didn't they know he was rather sensitive with the topic?

"Well, she's in charge of you, just thought you should know." At that, even the Uchiha perked up.

"Hn." Kakashi sighed.

"It's no point trying to make him feel anything. For somebody who ran away to Orochimaru, his emotions are on par with mine." Sai's voice echoed in the room, as another sigh escaped Kakashi. Sasuke didn't let the words hurt him. They stung his heart instead.

"Sai, what did I tell yo-"

"Senpai, don't ignore his stubborn attitude. Because of him, the bitch has wet eyes everyday and the dickless sulks just because he turned blind. He should know the results of his betrayal." And with that, Sasuke heard a few rustles and sure enough, he felt only Kakashi's presence.

"Sasuke, whatever Sai said, just ignore it. He's still learning to handle situations and emotions. Later, 'k?" And with that, Sasuke was left sitting alone in the room.

And the last thing he wanted was for them to know that he deserved it.

* * *

><p>I updated! After two weeks. :( Take care people. Fever and cough can make you wanna choke yourself. -.-<p> 


	17. Guilt

**Guilt**

* * *

><p><em>Guilt —n. 1 fact of having committed a specified or implied offence. 2 feeling of having done wrong. [Old English]<em>

* * *

><p>He was in pain. Sasuke was writhing on his bed, waves of pain riding through his head. Staying in one position concentrated it in one area, but shifting around caused the pain to bloom everywhere.<p>

The Uchiha groaned, his hands tightening the grip on his hair. Sakura had come before, did the itchy thing, performed some tests and note-taking and then took off after the customaries. Sasuke watched her go and thought that he should've just told her to stay back. But now, he couldn't even scream. The pain, it hurt so bad.

He curled inwards as he concentrated on his breathing. Slowly and gently, he shifted to his back as he twisted his head. The pain came as expected and Sasuke was back to his fetus position. He peeked open an eye and stared at the help button lying innocently on the table.

One groan later, his hands reached out for it and pressed it. And then his head flopped back on the pillow. Another groan later, footsteps echoed outside in the hall. And the person he wanted to see didn't come.

Instead, Tsunade did. He heard her voice and then loud footsteps, his brain throbbing at the noise. And not a moment too soon, the bittersweet taste overtook his senses as the head bash receded to a mere migraine. He groaned in relief and shuddered as he felt the blanket lift up.

"Wash your face and come tell me everything. Please. I can still feel that annoying seal in there and for what I know, you're not advanced in seal-making. At least tell for the sake of Sakura."

Sasuke might've believed her but he knew it was just for information, no emotions involved. He did as he was told, though.

A wobbly walk, splash, some toweling and another wobbly walk later, he had his bandages redone. Sasuke then begun, right from the defection.

And the last thing he wanted was for Sakura to eavesdrop on the topic with Tsunade.

* * *

><p><strong>We have exams. We're sorry this is going at a slower pace, but bear with us. <strong>**The only reason we've been able to post this up is because tomorrow is English exam.. Not much to study exactly~** Let summer arrive! I've been sleeping like crazy and now, I realize that I've been hibernating.

Holy SH*T. My mom agrees as well. -.-

Well, you'll get marshmallows for reviews, since this's the season for it.

**PS: We're gonna make some home-made marshmallows when the accursed exam get's over! :D**


	18. Hope

**Hope**

* * *

><p><em>Hope —n. 1 expectation and desire for a thing. 2 person or thing giving cause for hope. [Old English]<em>

* * *

><p>He was feeling like shit. Sasuke thought that maybe it could've been worse but he opted for the current situation. Three days of the same routine; itchy healing, sleep, eat, medicine but just the day before yesterday there was a slight change.<p>

They unwrapped his eyes and yet again, all he saw was chakra, Sakura's, Naruto's and Kakashi's as well this time. Sasuke groaned. When did he last see Suigetsu? That man better help him escape. In a sense, even Madara would want to runaway from this. The door slid open.

His ears perked at the sound and he straightened his back from his sitting position on the edge of the bed.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun, how do you feel?" Her voice was maybe the only thing comforting.

"We'll carry out another test, alright." No, it's not alright. The Uchiha didn't even reply to her first question and before he knew it, she was already unwrapping his eyes.

After a few minutes, he saw her chakra soul. He started dubbing the centers as the chakra soul, since he had nothing else to do in the hospital. Nothing changed and he raised an eyebrow, waiting for a further explanation. Then, Sakura's soul glowed bright for a second and then it just burst outward.

Sasuke's eyes widened as chakra deposited on the objects and he saw the room as it was. Only then he noticed Kakashi leaning against the wall. His eyes glanced once where Kakashi's eyes where supposed to be.

And then turned his head to look around. There was a picture frame and a slip of paper on the table, a chair beside the bed and the empty window's sill. Sasuke stood up and walked around, his hands not wondering around and not a single moment of doubt.

The picture faded though and right in middle of the black world was Sakura. He raised his hand and touched her ghostly cheek.

And the last thing he wanted was it to fade away as well.

* * *

><p><strong>This was supposed to be out last week. <strong>Oh well.

Enjoy, I suppose...


	19. Absence

**Absence**

* * *

><p><em>Absence —n. 1 being away. 2 time of this. 3 lack of. [Latin <strong>absentia<strong>]_

* * *

><p>He felt confused. Sasuke was having a hard time comprehending whatever Sakura was saying. First she blabbered it all in a sentence. Naruto stopped her, bless him, and now she was explaining him bit by bit.<p>

"See, Sasuke-kun, since there was a seal on your eyes, and quite a recent one, my chakra and the sealer's chakra merged up as the seal became more 'solid.' It was mainly the seal and overuse of the Sharingan that caused your blindness but the healing chakra connected the pathways and at the same time melded with the seal causing disruption in the healing. Which is the reason why you can see only my chakra." And Sakura ended with a smile.

Sasuke's eyes were uncovered, a mild ache present and the only people he could see was Sakura and Naruto.

Apparently Sai was in the room as well. He could see blotches of his arms and torso. The Uchiha still didn't get the basic fact. How can her chakra just mix in with Itachi's? She didn't know the workings of the seal, so she shouldn't be able to get her way around it.

Or was it that Itachi made it so that the seal would only be seen by seal masters and not by any civilian ninjas who were just tinkering around? Her tinkering certainly messed with the way it worked. The seal only activated when he saw Madara, but now, it was so that the only thing he would see would be Sakura.

Her chakra anyway.

Would the original seal still work when he saw the other Uchiha, or is it really modified that bad? Sasuke sighed and heard Naruto and Sakura bicker over the Naruto's stupidity. Sai's form moved forward silently, his blotched arm raised to his chest.

Before Sasuke could react, a plastered hand smacked his head.

"Sai!" Sakura gasped.

"Speak, Sasuke. Do not stare. It's considered rude in my books."

And the last thing he wanted to do was just that.

* * *

><p>I can't keep whining about my sorriness. And the crappiness of the story.<p>

**Hopefully, the plot will start moving from the next episode onwards. Also, yeah, this was a weird chapter.**

I suddenly dropped the bomb. -.- Weird. Anywho, any doubts, please do ask~  
><strong>Enjoy.<strong>


	20. Now

**Now**

* * *

><p><em>Now —conj. 1 as a consequence of the fact. [Old English]<em>

* * *

><p>He was afraid. Sasuke saw dreams and they weren't pleasant. His old nightmares slowly merged into this other one, Itachi's whole body turning heavily shaded, as if he was under a tree.<p>

Everyone else disappeared. The landscape changed to that of a battlefield, the war changing it to nothing but debris. Sakura disappeared.

Instead, Sasuke now faced the shaded Itachi and Naruto, both of whom were back to back to each other. The Uchiha felt compelled to choose a side.

Everything was paused; even the other two seemed to be dead.

Sasuke would stare in his dream of sorts. And at the end, always, Itachi's form would contort to something else entirely. Something that suited the blood splattered field. Then, he would see the two attack him and he would wake up as soon as he got hit. As the days passed by one day, he decided to take a step.

And he walked towards Naruto, the Itachi look-a-like not at all tempting him. And before he knew it, Naruto was protecting him from the morphed Itachi's sudden attack. The Uzumaki was cloaked in red and before he knew it, the scenery exploded, everything just breaking down into pebbles, leaving nothing but darkness around.

And it was a smile he'd see before he was, forcefully he presumed, ejected from the dream.

He did nothing but stare at the ceiling.

The next time he had such a dream, he chose the other side. He'd see a smile so evil before he felt his entire conscious tortured over and over again.

And when it was all over, dead bodies laid over the battlefield, all of whom he knew. There would be one body that would be clutched close in his embrace, the blood still flowing into ground.

The only fact that calmed him was Sakura's sleeping face when he'd awake.

And the last thing he wanted was anything, anything at all, to happen to his lovely angel.

* * *

><p><strong>And we have updated this finally, bringing you the 20th chapter. :D<br>***Champagne and cheesecake breaks out.* Hooray.

Well, on a side note, I had to research and, ahem, see whether the Pein Invasion was first, or Itachi's death. What a sobbing fan of Naruto I turned out to be.  
>Enjoy~<p>

MY SCHOOL IS OVER! WOOHOOO. 15 DAYS OF FUN, FANFICS AND FOOD. :D

**PS: On another side note, her cell phone broke, so we'll be producing the chapter in the PC, in accordance to the word count. **In other words, expect some delay. **Oh, and this was supposed to be out last week. Cell phone broke and we had troubles. ._.**


	21. Condemn

**Condemn**

* * *

><p><em>Condemn —v. 1 express utter disapproval of. 2 doom or assign (to something unpleasant). [Latin <strong>damnum <strong>loss]_

* * *

><p>He was bored. Sasuke had been staring at the ceiling for the past 5 minutes, awakening from his most recent nightmare. He couldn't make head or tail of it. What did the two have to do with him in the dream? Why was it a battlefield? His last dream was based on his clash with Itachi but this one made no sense.<p>

The Uchiha sighed and got up, darkness surrounding him through his open eyes. Far in the distance, there was a blob of chakra. It was Sakura; he realized that he could see her even through barriers before. She was unmoving.  
>Sakura was sleeping in her office again, Sasuke noted. She had been doing that more and more often. Sasuke shook his head and started walking towards the door.<p>

He managed to memorize the interior of his room so he knew where the doors were and where they lead. Stepping out of his room, he sighed. The Uchiha slowly closed his eyes, concentrating. The sound of calm breathing, an occasional beep, no footsteps. Sasuke concluded that it was night time. Sakura made day into night and vice-versa, managing to stay awake till afternoon and sleeping to wake up at midnight. It confused Sasuke too.

He started walking towards the beacon, hoping he met none on the way, much less get caught. He committed the path to memory, feeling the walls and the doors.

After a few minutes of fumbling, wandering and no contact with anybody luckily, Sasuke stared at Sakura's form sitting and resting her head on air. He felt around the door for a knob. A click and then he walked towards Sakura.

With a sigh, he picked her up in his arms and walked down his constructed path.

After another few minutes of fumbling, he laid her down in his bed, draping the sheets across her body and moving the hair away from her face. Sasuke could see much more than the orb; he could see the tiny chakra networks all across her skin.

The Uchiha sighed.

And the last thing he wanted was to remain trapped in the trance forever.

* * *

><p>This was an awkward chapter to write. Every word reminded me of what I had done with my cell. -.-<br>**Oh well, no use crying over torn graphic circuits. kufufufu.  
><strong>This chappy was sweet! *.* Kudos to the person who got what the dream AKA last chappy meant. Obviously connected with the Invasion stuff.

Anyway, read and enjoy~

**PS: This managed to be bigger than the other chapters. xD By a few words. -.-**


	22. Abase

**Abase**

* * *

><p><em>Abase —v. humiliate, degrade. [Greek <strong>basis<strong> stepping]_

* * *

><p>He was anxious. Sasuke had been getting goose bumps and chills ever since Sakura said that she had a surprise for him. The last time the Uchiha had heard that, he had been covered in cake, juice and other picnic items. As much as he'd love to say he didn't want to go back in the distant past, it had been a group surprise.<p>

Who'd know Sakura planned a picnic for Team 7? Who'd know that it'd turn out to be a disaster as well?

Sasuke let a breath of air out. Silently he thought about what it was. It could be anything. Sakura said she'd bring a bento for him. She said she'd bring a cat for him. She said she was gonna make Tsunade do a favor for him.

Sakura promised him a lot of things.

Sasuke was the one who was supposed to do that.

For her and only her.

He bowed his head down in thought.

His mood worsened as he berated himself for all the things he never did. At least he could try to do something now.

Something.

Sakura didn't come. She did go to bring the so-called 'surprise.' But she never came back.

He did nothing but quietly fall asleep.

And the last thing he wanted was for her to never come back in his dreams as well.

* * *

><p>Originally, this wasn't supposed to be here at all. I wasn't aware I had written this and already started another one in my BB. -.- When I came back to rewrite into the PC, I found this. And I was like, 'Well, a chapter's a chapter.'<br>**And we typed this as a filler of sorts.**

**Bla, enjoy~**


	23. Authentic

**Authentic**

* * *

><p><em>Authentic —adj. 1 Of undisputed origin; genuine. 2 reliable, trustworthy. [Greek <strong>authentikos<strong>]_

* * *

><p>He was saddened. Sasuke didn't want to admit it but he was very much attached to his new friends. In the hospital where there was nothing to do, he decided to let go of the horrible feelings and embrace the new ones.<p>

Juugo and Suigetsu had been allowed to come during visiting hours. They were home arrested and subjected to five years of cleaning and renovating the Uchiha estate. The Mist village wanted nothing to do with him apparently. In a sense, it could've been worse. Since there was no struggle with the capture, the Hokage had been gentler with the punishment.

Karin was occupied with anything but him. Something happened. The Uchiha was glad for once.

Sakura was next to him, changing the dead daisies in the vase. Sasuke didn't wear the bandage anymore though he wished he did. Naruto commented that it was creepy having the Sharingan stare at him. The Uchiha couldn't care any less but what about his chakra? Wouldn't it be wasting since the damn thing's 'on'? He didn't know what to make of it but did nothing more to help it.

"Sasuke-kun, you hungry?"

Sakura asked, her humming stopping for a while.

"I made the bento for you since you seem to hate the hospital food." Sasuke seemed to perk up at that. He had been watching her all this time and was being lulled to sleep. With an affirmation, Sakura took out the bento from her bag, he presumed. She opened it up and commanded his mouth open. He tasted tomato.

And the last thing he wanted was natto as revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, you can have as much tomatoes as you'd like, Sasuke. Troolll<strong>.

So, how was this mini OC-Sasuke chapter, where Sasuke finally admits he has friends? lol.  
>Enjoy~<p> 


	24. Abate

**Abate**

* * *

><p><em>Abate —v. make or become less strong etc; diminish. [French <strong>abatre<strong> from Latin **batt(u)o** beat]_

* * *

><p>He watched her. Sasuke stared at Sakura as she cried. The Uchiha felt his eyes water, but he didn't cry.<p>

Naruto was leaving. Jiraiya was dead. And the Akatsuki were on the move. The Uzumaki had come to visit him in the morning, straight away starting with the news. Naruto had to leave to the mountains to train.

And to had find out more about Jiraiya's death.

Sasuke could only bow his head down as he was made to promise a lot of things.

_Protect Sakura. Don't betray her trust. Don't betray the village. Don't betray me._

The words kept on ringing in his head as he silently nodded to the words. There was more Naruto wanted to tell.

Maybe the word 'Again.' But Sasuke wouldn't know.

"Then I can leave the village in peace." Naruto said as he gave an awkward hug to Sasuke and left.

Said Sasuke sat in silence; the Uchiha deserved nothing of the sort from a person who trusted him so blindly. So very cruelly.

Sakura was right next to him, sobbing into the palms of her hands. Both were sitting side by side, Sakura leaning a bit into him. He could smell the tears. He didn't have to see to know how agonized she looked.

He did what he knew people would usually do; he raised his hand and patted her on the shoulder. Sakura stopped crying at that.

"Sakura, he's coming back, isn't he?"

"But…"

The Uchiha sighed and hugged her, just as awkwardly as the last person.

"And the last thing I want is for you to cry."

* * *

><p><strong>*GASP* Weekly updates! GASP! Stupid son of a rifle.<br>**Don't make me M-rate this story.  
><strong>Whatever, go see your stupid dreams and over analyze them.<br>**-_- Chinese smiley not happy. At all.

Anywhoo, how was this for a chapter? We reach the Naruto-goes-to-the-mountain-becomes-a-toad-and-finally-has-an-epiphany part and now, let us see OC Sasuke's reaction...  
><strong><em>WHY?<em>**

Let us not see that ever. Again.

**Whatever that meant.**  
>Enjoy. :)<p>

**PS: DEVIATION FROM THE FORMAT? BAD AUTHOR.  
><strong>Screw you. Big time.


	25. Ecstasy

**Ecstasy**

* * *

><p><em>Ecstasy —n. overwhelming joy or rapture. [Greek <strong>ekstasis<strong> standing outside oneself]_

* * *

><p>He was happy. Sasuke was very happy for once in his life. Tsunade's assistance, Shizune told him that he was being discharged form the hospital. The Uchiha was under a sort of 'hospital' arrest, until the final verdict had come from the council.<p>

Sasuke was allowed to live but at least under the maintenance of two Jounins. It was because of good behavior and the current condition that he was actually granted discharge in the first place. He knew the ANBU were monitoring him as well, even though they weren't mentioned.

Shizune didn't say anything but he knew it was because he was still an Uchiha with intact eyeballs. He was left to his devices, thinking about where he was going to stay and who where assigned to him.

Anywhere than this dump.

Sakura visited him later for the regular check up. She was excited but she didn't show it; her chakra was humming inside though. And whatever she was excited for, Sasuke wanted to know too. Before he could do anything, Sakura told him what the big surprise was.

"Sasuke-kun, you already know that you're being discharged right?" She continued even though he couldn't reply in time. "Well, Tsunade-sama asked me to pass on a few messages. Firstly, not to take things for granted. Then, Kakashi-sensei and Genma-sensei will be watching over you. And, um, well you'll be staying with me until you're good enough to stay on your own,"

Sasuke didn't know what hurt the most; the fact that he couldn't breathe due to someone or the fact that he was more excited than Sakura.

He was pretty much sure he didn't show it but Sakura still bear-hugged him.

And the last thing he wanted was to die before he even moved out of his bed.

* * *

><p>Light humor. Clean whistle. <strong>I doubt that. Well, this chappy was well-hidden, only today did the idiot realize that there was a chappy waiting to be published. And for a week was this delayed. Whoopy.<strong>

That makes you an idiot too. Whatever. Anyways, credits for the cover image goes to the respective artist. I have no idea who for the moment, so please tell me so I can credit them.

Either ways, tell me what you wanna see next. PLEASE. :D That is all.

**PS: Enjoy. :D And forgive the idiot. **


	26. Tantrum

**Tantrum**

* * *

><p><em>Tantrum —n. Outburst of bad temper or petulance. [origin unknown]<em>

* * *

><p>He was impatient. Sasuke had been waiting for Sakura ever since he felt the sun warm up his face. And now it was getting really unbearably hot.<p>

So it was noon.

Sakura said they'd shift as soon as the paperwork was done. He pondered; her paperwork should have been done by yesterday! He couldn't waste time when it was concerned with getting out of the hospital.

Sasuke sighed and brushed his bangs to the side.

He let his thoughts stray from the line.

Would he ever see his reflection? Would there ever be a way he'd see something more than just Sakura? Not that he minded but he seriously needed to know whether anyone else was there with Sakura.

Sasuke stood up and went to the windowsill. He stared at Konoha and found peace. He leaned out and felt hot air blow at this face.

Today Konoha was quiet; there was nothing but a few minor disturbances. He leaned out more and let go of the sill, spreading out his hands.

Instantly, he felt two hands grab his shoulders and pull him back inside.

"I wouldn't advise doing that," Sai said suddenly. Another reason why he desperately needed to see. Did the twit actually think he was suicidal?

And the last thing he wanted was for that to be true.

* * *

><p>Yaay, 26th chappy! :D Had this in the cell for like dayssss and I was like "I didn't do any update of any chapter this week," so I updated! :D<p>

**Except the release of a new story. For the Final Fantasy fans.**

*Shameless advertisements.*

Either way, enjoy~


End file.
